Forbidden Angels
by hawaiianserenity
Summary: A tale of the silver millenium. DBZ/SM/GW crossover
1. A Past Memory

A past memory

Long ago there was a woman who married a man of a forbidden race to her people. It wasn't a true marriage, but because of the bonding they had, it was marriage in their eyes. This woman was the lunarian queen of the moon, Queen Serenity. This man was the first legendary super saiy-jin, Tomat. It was forbidden because of the power the child would have. If the child were to inherit the father's attitude, the universe would be doomed. If the child got its mothers attitude the universe would be saved. Now a saiy-jin got its power from the moon to an unknown extent. If the child were to draw power from within, the child would be more powerful than even Zeus himself!

Now the Queen and the saiy-jin produced a child. This child was named Kakkorotto, but everyone called him Goku for his brute strength. Five years later they produced twins. The twins were called Quatre and Serenity. It was a problem because only women could rule over the moon kingdom. Princess Serenity, being the youngest thought that was unfair. Her brothers thought the rule was a better idea. Now because of this on the princesses and the princes fifth birthday, the rulers of the other planets would come and celebrate the new heir. Now on that very day, Tomat got a mission from his king to report all that he has done in the past ten years. The queen was so depressed and Tomat was so mad, he went super saiy-jin… again.

"My queen, the Martians have arrived," said a servant. "From now on you shall refer to them as their title," the queen replied back. The servant left only to come back to say the rest of the royals arrived. Now when the princesses and the princes came out total havoc came. Everyone was saying who was stronger or better all except for Goku, Quatre, and Serenity. Suddenly everyone went quiet and they all looked toward Goku and his siblings. "Hahahahahaha you guys have tails," laughed Relena of the Mars kingdom. Soon the other Martians followed. Everyone went silent as they all felt incredible power coming from Goku, Quatre and Serenity. Queen Serenity felt her children raising their power and knew that if they were to get mad, major damage would happen. She ran out and saw the scene. "Stop that now!" she yelled. Everyone turned to her. That was not the best meeting. They all went inside and the party began.

As we enter the ballroom we see Rei dancing with Wufei. Duo dancing with Hotaru. Setsuna dancing with Zechs. Quatre dancing with Ami. Makoto dancing with Trowa. Relena dancing with Goku (Don't worry they are not a couple!!!). Haruka dancing with Michiru. Now Usagi and Minako weren't dancing because nobody was asking and if someone did they would say no. Suddenly the door burst open and in came King Vegeta with his son and daughter and some other unknown people. "Veggie-chan!" yelled Usagi. "Usa-chan!" yelled Vegeta and the same time as they embraced before everyone. "Chichi-chan!" "Usa-chan!" Usagi and Chichi said at the same time as they hugged. Now someone on the sidelines was getting jealous of Prince Vegeta. Before he could even think more Usagi yelled "King Veggie-chan!" as she hugged him with all her might. Queen Serenity and said "Welcome King Vegeta. Now who may your friends be." "Oh this is the God Aires with his son Heero and his daughter Bulma," said King Vegeta. Relena and Rei were all over Heero and Wufei was getting mad. Heero had his eyes set for Princess Serenity. Since Relena left, Goku went and asked Chichi to dance. She readily agreed. Bulma went to ask Vegeta, but he said no so she started to cry. Vegeta didn't want her to cry so he danced with her right away. Relena and Rei were fighting over Heero as he just kept staring at Usagi. Suddenly the doors burst open again only to reveal the princes of the Earth.

Prince Endymion headed straight toward Usagi. "Would you like to dance with me," asked Endymion. He didn't even introduce himself and here he was asking the princess to dance. Usagi thought that was rude so she said "no." Endymion was furious. No one rejected him so he went with plan B. Make her jealous. Once Rei caught site of Endymion, she latched on to him so Endymion danced with Rei instead of Usagi. Minako went off to dance with Yamcha, Endymions brother. Usagi felt lonely so she started walking toward Heero. "Hey Heero. Would you like to dance with me," asked Usagi. He was about to reply but Relena cut him off. "NO! Why would he want to dace with an ugly witch like you! Besides Heero's mine!" Relena shouted to Usagi. Usagi's eyes got watery and she ran away crying. "Ha! Serves her right for messing with us right Heero," said Relena. Heero wasn't listening to her. She just made my tenshi cry and run away from me. With that thought Heero ran after Usagi.

Heero found Usagi in the hall, and of course she was crying. Suddenly Usagi felt warm small hands wiping her tears away. She looked up only to see the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. "Don't cry. It doesn't fit you," said Heero. Usagi gave a little smile. "Why thank you Heero" "Would you like to dance with me," asked Heero in his most charming way. Usagi wasn't the least bit fazed. "Why are you asking me to dance? I'm just an ugly witch to you!" Usagi spat out vehenomesly. This brought even more tears to her eyes. "Are you doing this just because I'm the princess of the moon and gods? Are you doing this out of pity? Well for your information, I DONT NEED YOUR PITY!" Usagi was in a full body wracking sob. Heero grabbed her shoulders violently. After all he IS the son of the God of WAR. "Listen to me tenshi. I never really liked Relena. She's just a lovesick puppy. When I first saw you, I knew I was in love. So will you pretty please go dance with me? With sugar and a cherry on top?" After Heero said all this Usagi was happy again. She just realized now how much in love she was with him. All of a sudden she thought 'What would it be like to kiss him? To feel his lips on mine?' Usagi leaned forward and they met in a sweet soft kiss. To say the most Heero was-

To Be Continued…

Hahahahahahha! Youll have to read the next chapter of Forbidden Tenshis.


	2. The Fight For Heero part 1

A fight for Heero part 1

I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball.

A fight for Heero part 1

To say the least Heero was shocked. Here he was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world! He thought she tasted good. Usagi's thoughts were the same. Finally it was Usagi who reluctantly pulled away. 

"Come on let's go dance," said Heero. They walked out hand to hand. When they entered the ballroom, Relena saw them. She started walking toward them but someone stopped her. It was Wufei. 

"Would you like to dance," asked Wufei. "Why would I want to dance with you," said Relena snobbishly. "Because no one else seems to want to dance with you. Heero over there seems to be occupied," Wufei said back. 

Finally Relena decided to dance with Wufei. Rei saw this and got jealous. "Hey stay off my man Lena! Go find your own!" Yelled Rei as she glomped Wufei. Wufei was now officially happy. 

The next day Princess Serenity invited all the girls to have a sleep over in her room. 

They were just chatting like friends until a certain subject came up. Boys. 

"So Rei who do you think is cute?" Asked Minako, Princess of Venus. 

"Well I think Wufei and Mamoru are cute," Rei said blushing. "Who's Mamoru. I don't think I met him," Serenity said. "Yeah Rei," the rest of the girls added in. "Oh Mamoru is Endymion. That's his first name. Just like you Usagi," Rei explained. 

"So who do YOU like Setsuna," asked Serenity. "Uhhh… well I think Zechs is cute," Setsuna said while blushing. "Hey Bulma you seemed pretty into it with Veggie-chan. 

He never really does give into other people's cries except mine. What about YOU Chichi. You looked like you wanted to kiss my brother!" Usagi said. Both girls blush. 

"So what about you Koneko. Who do you like," asked a certain Princess of Uranus. At this everyone looked at Usagi. "Well I like Heero! I think he's the most cutest boy in the world!" Usagi practically yelled excitedly. 

"Hey! Heero's mine! Stay away from my man!" Relena screamed at Usagi. 

"Oh yeah. Well that's not what he told me. He said he loved me!" Usagi screamed back. 

"Yeah, well that was just because he felt sorry for you!" 

"Then why would he kiss me!?!?!?" 

"What!!! Why would he kiss you for!"

"I don't know? Why don't we go ask him!" Then all the girls went to Quatre's room, where all the boys were having their sleep over. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a whole bunch of girls with Usagi and Relena in the front. 

"Usa, Miss Relena! What are you guys doing her?" asked Quatre. "We came here to talk to Heero," both girls said at the same time. 

To Be Continued… 


	3. The Fight For Heero part 2

The Fight For Heero part 2 ****

The Fight for Heero part 2

To say the least, Quatre was confused. "Why do you want to talk to me about?" questioned Heero. He was now scared. "Who do you like the most!" both girls yelled at the same time. "Uhh… Well you see, that's very simple. I like Usa-chan better." "What! How could you do this to me Heero? You used to love me. I know you did it to him!" Relena said, now facing Usagi. "What! What did I do now?" asked a very confused princess. 

"You used that clear crystal thingy on him that grants every wish you want. You wished that he would love you instead of me!" Relena practically yelled. "What! I cant even use that thing. I am WAY to young. I just turned five!" Usagi yelled back. "Why don't you guys settle this in a fight. Usagi against Relena. Whoever wins gets Heero," Wufei said calmly. Everyone thought that was a good idea.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&Training room&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Usagi versus Relena, round one. GO!" said Kakkarot. He really didn't think it was a good idea. "Wait! Wait! Wait! What are the rules? Someone may cheat!" yelled Ami. "It will be an all out battle. No rules. Cheat if you like," explained a complete calm Heero. Relena instantly smirked. She quickly hid it as Heero looked at her. That didn't go unnoticed by Kakkarot. 

'She's got something up her sleeve.' Kakkarot thought to himself. "Mars Planet Power!" Relena yelled. She knew that Usagi didn't have these types of powers. In a flash of red she was sailor star mars. "Ha beat that moon brat!" Relena yelled. "Sure." Was all Usagi said before she powered up to super-saiy-jinn. 

"Usagi NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You'll hurt her!" Yelled Kakkorot and Quatre at the same time. Relena or Usagi was listening. They went out to full battle. "Mars Unique Fire!" "Kaaaaa-meeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaa!" 

Red-hot fire clashed with blazing hot blue. Soon enough blue over powered the red and was shooting toward Relena or Sailor Star Mars. Star Mars dodged the attack and went to kick Usagi in the gut but Usagi was too fast. Usagi saw the attack coming. 

She moved to the right and quickly did a round-up kick in the back. Relena went flying into the wall. Relena was furious. She attacked full on. She gave it everything she got, or so everyone thought. Usagi was impressed. Relena actually got a few hits on Usagi. 

Relena on the other hand was worried. Usagi seemed to be either deflecting or dodging her attacks. She smirked when Usagi got hit in the shoulder. That smirk got wiped off her face once she saw it start to heal. Usagi was sick of Relena attacking. "And now boys and girls, it's my turn." Usagi said calmly with venom. "Scatter Shot!" Usagi yelled as she started throwing ki balls in many different places. 

Quatre and Kakkarot knew it was hopeless to try and stop Usagi. "Ha! Is that all you got! Not one of your attacks are hitting me! And the best part is I haven't even moved an inch! HAHAHAHa!" Relena said joyfully. Everyone was agreeing with her except for Heero. 

'Come on tenshi. I know you can do better.' Thought Heero as he watched the battle. Suddenly, Usagi stopped throwing attacks. "What? Oh poor princess. Did you give up now that you noticed that none of you attacks are hitting me?" Relena laughed out. She was laughing so hard that she didn't see the many ki balls floating in the air around her, waiting to attack. 

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Relena went flying forward. But not a second later was she thrown backward. "Huh what is this?" Relena said as she looked up. As soon as she did, she gasped. 

She saw a ki ball heading toward her, so she dodged it. But she wasn't fast enough to dodge the one in the back of her. Then, the attacks suddenly stop. "Huh?" Everyone said except for Usagi. "There's a reason this is called a scatter shot. 

I control every one of those ki balls. It is impossible to dodge those attacks. I am giving you one chance Relena to give up because you are my friend. I don't want to hurt you over Heero," Usagi said. What amazed everyone was that Usagi said it with so much serenity that it enchanted everyone. Except Relena. "Never." Then all the ki balls came crashing down on her. 

Not one missed their target. When the smoke died down, they saw Relena. She was glowing red. She was battered and bruised, but looked ready for another battle. "By the power of mars, grant my wish. Help me defeat this evil enemy that has bestowed itself upon our planet. Help me." Relena whispered so softly that everyone barely heard her. What surprised them was a voice that spoke back. "No."

To be continued…

Please review. Thank you. I do not own any of these characters.


	4. The First Attack

"What do you mean 'no' ****

Disclaimer: I do not own sm/dbz/gw. I'll be posting more chaps every week or so.

"What do you mean 'no'? You are supposed to help me defeat this evil that is attacking our planet!" yelled Relena. Everyone was listening attentively. 

"Since you come from Mars, you should know that we can sense things, right," said the voice. Relena nodded. "Well, I know for a fact that no one is attacking our planet. 

Were not even on our planet. Were on the moon," the noise finished. 

Rei started cracking up laughing. The rest soon followed. Except Usagi and Relena. 

"You can call upon the power of your planet? Wow! That's soooooooooo cool! You have got to show me how to do that," Usagi squealed excitedly. "What if I don't want to?" Relena said right after while sticking her nose in the air. "FINE! I'll just figure it out on my own!" yelled Usagi. 

Suddenly her head snapped up. So did Goku's, Quatre's, Rei, Heero's, and Relena. 

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Goku. "Yeah," came their muffled replies. Suddenly everyone heard rapid footsteps coming their way. 

A servant burst through the door not even stopping to catch their breath. "Were being under attack!" The servant said as he ran out trying to warn the other guests 

(A.N: I know it's a little to early for queen Beryl to attack, but she aint the one attacking^_~). 

Meanwhile, in the shadows, there stood a man, with the name, Mamoru…

"What! Were being attacked? By who? And Why? What's going on?" Quatre and Usagi asked at the same time. Suddenly there was a loud booming voice above all the racket. 

"QUEEN SERENITY, IF YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SURVIVE YOU MUST BRING YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN, PLUS YOUR ROYAL GUEST OUTSIDE!" the voice boomed. 

The queen came in the room where the children were, accompanied by the rest of the adults. What they didn't know was that a pair of adults was missing.

Everyone went outside to see none other than King Vegeta himself and his whole saiy-jinn army. "King Vegeta what is the meaning of this," demanded Queen Serenity. 

"Why lovely Queen Serenity, my son shall be the ruler of the entire universe. If one such as your family is stronger than us, how will he possibly rule? We saiy-jinns must terminate all our obstacles," King Vegeta said in a sickenly sweet voice. 

"What? You know only Cosmos can rule the universe. Your son would never be able to bear the pain. The Gods would never allow it," Queen Serenity stated calmly. 

Then he laughed a very evil laugh. He turned around long enough to bring another person forth. 

"You know, it's said that it is forbidden to have a lunarian and a saiy-jinn to mate. Did you know that?" King Vegeta asked as he dragged Tomat forward. 

Upon seeing their father battered and bruised up until death, triggered something inside. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FATHER!" Usagi, Quatre and Goku yelled at the same time. 

Suddenly red, white and gold light flashed. When the lights died down, there stood Goku, Quatre, and Serenity all in super saiy-jinn form. 

King Vegeta was getting nervous. He knew he couldn't stand against three super- saiy-jinns. Before he had time to react, Goku attacked. Next came Quatre, then Usagi. 

All three were beating the crap out of King Vegeta. PUNCH* KICK* PUNCH* PUNCH* Was what went on for a while. 

Right when he was on the verge of death, Usagi stopped. Seeing this, Goku and Quatre stopped. "Why did you stop?" asked Goku. 

"Vegeta has to kill him so he can be the next saiy-jinn king. As much as I want to kill him, out of respect for Veggie-chan I'll let him do the honors," said Usagi. Prince Vegeta stepped forward. "GALACTIC GUN!" 

Vegeta yelled while pointing his hands, the shape of a gun, towards his father. The next second King Vegeta was dead. 

Prince Vegeta turned around with a smug look on his face. That smile faded when everyone heard and evil woman say; "It's not over yet…

To be continued…

I know cliffie huh. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
